Kasumi:The Water Sorceress
by Mysti-Reious
Summary: A strange girl runs into Inuyasha and friends, and she's looking for a fight, and their Jewel Shards! Is she really the bad guy though? Will she change sides? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysti-Reious: Hey hey hey! Mysti-Reious here coming to you LIVE (sorta) from my computer! In my Mary Sue, a strange girl runs into Inuyasha and his friends, and she's looking for trouble, plus their Jewel Shards! Is she really the bad guy though? Will she change sides? Will she join the group to look for more Shards?**

**Kasumi: Just show the story!**

**Mysti: Wait, almost done! I don't own Inuyasha, if you like my stories and comment, I'll post more chapters! **

**Kasumi: TOO LONG! YAAAAAAAAAH! -Swings wand at Mysti-**

**Mysti: R&R! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Inuyasha:**

**Kasumi: The Water Sorceress**

Inuyasha and his friends sat around the campfire, slurping up their Instant-Romans Kagome had provided them from the future. He swallowed a mouthful and proclaimed,

"These are good Kagome! How did you make it?"

She shrugged, "Hot water, dry noodles, and powder? In the future we have lots of instant food like this."

Inuyasha picked up a noodle with his chopsticks and sucked it in so quickly that the end hit him in the face. He wiped off the excess sauce and rubbed it onto his sleeve.

"What strange ninja food." He announced.

Shippo sipped his soup and stared, "Ninja food?"

Inuyasha nodded, "It hit me in the face like a ninja. Also, only ninjas catch me off guard like that."

Sango put down her bowl and rolled her eyes, "What ever you say."

They all continued to watch the fire and eat their "ninja food" quietly.

Miroku stretched up and yawned, "I'm going to take a quick nap." He fell onto the grass and reached for Sango.

She quickly scooted back and snapped, "Not a chance."

He sat up and leaned towards her, "Why…?"

She jumped up and started to run,"Not gonna happen!"

He chased her, "Bear my child!" He exclaimed.

"No way!"

"It's for a good cause!"

"Don't care!"

"Sango!"

"Noooooooo!"

Kagome stood up and brushed dirt and grass off her knees, "I'm gonna go take a walk, you kids behave."

All of a sudden, Miroku pounced on Sango and he pinned her down, "Pleeeease?!" He begged.

"In your dreams!" She sneered and hit him with her huge boomerang.

"Inuyasha, could you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

The half-demon looked up from his bowl, a noodle hanging from his mouth, "What?"

"Watch those two for me; make sure they don't get into trouble."

He rolled his eyes, "Kagome, I don't think he's really gonna…"

There was a huge THUD and Sango screamed.

"Holy…" Inuyasha lept to his feet and unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

"Miroku! You pervert!" He growled and ran towards them. Kagome left Shippo by the fire, feeding parts of bread to Kirara (AN: Sounds like "Kilala" in English shows.)

She put her hands behind her head, "Miroku never learns!" She sighed. She walked through the forest, watching birds and plants. For about 10 minutes, she strolled along, not really sure where she was going. Suddenly, the sound of a waterfall was on the other side of the trees. She peeked around them and was shocked to see the wolves' pack. _I didn't walk THAT far, did I?_, she thought. She spotted Kouga (AN: Koga in English) relaxing at the end of the waterfall. He slowly sat up and, afraid of being spotted, Kagome ran back to the campsite. Halfway back, she froze, and her heart started to beat an unsteady pace.

She turned and whispered, "Jewel Shard."

She couldn't find it by herself, she knew that, so she decided to get her friends. She ran all the way there, and by the time she arrived, she was out of breath. Miroku was yelling at Sango, who childishly had her hands clamped over her ears. If she wasn't in such a hurry, Kagome probably would've probably gone over to them and straightened things out. She fell onto her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha looked up from his resting spot on the floor, "Kagome?" He asked, puzzled.

"A…Ah…" She panted, pointing back towards the forest.

Inuyasha hopped up, grabbed Kagome's bag, and rummaged through it, looking for something.

He pulled out a water bottle, opened the top, and shoved it into Kagome's hands, "Here."

She nodded, "Thanks." She muttered, and chugged the whole thing.

Inuyasha sat down in front of her, waiting for her to say something. Finally, Miroku returned to them, bumps and bruises all over his head, with a very pissed Sango following him.

Kagome finally spoke, "I sensed a Jewel Shard over in the forest!"

Miroku stared at her, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Because she ran all the way from where it was and was out of breath." And added a new bump to Miroku's head.

They started to argue when Sango interrupted, "Uh, guys? Jewel Shard? Come on!"

They packed their things and grabbed their weapons. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, who was still on the ground. She looked up at him sheepishly. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the wrists, and threw her onto his back, and they were running. (Sound familiar? *wink wink*)

**Mysti-Reious: Ohmigod! My first chapter ****done****!**

**Shippo: (Sarcastic) and it ONLY took three days!**

**Mysti: Hey, cut me some slack! This is my very first fan-fic and I want it to be good!**

**Shippo: You know what would make it REALLY good? More Shippo!**

**Mysti: -dark smile- Maybe I should have you fall off a CLIFF!**

**Shippo: -gulp- Please don't!**

**Sango: Waitaminute, why did I scream?**

**Mysti: Uh…gee I never thought of that…um let's just say Miroku tackled you again.**

**Miroku: What?! You mean I didn't…**

**Mysti: No way, sikko. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, so R&R peoples! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysti-Reious: Yaaaay! I got my first review and I'm pretty excited! I've got more chapters for you guys just give me some more reviews and I'll post more. My goal for the next chapter is 3 reviews (from 3 different people!)**

**Kasumi: Time for my big entrance, right? **

**Mysti: Eh, not a BIG one…**

**Kasumi: Hmph! Mysti doesn't own Inuyasha, R&R! **

Chapter 2:

The Girl in the River

Miroku and Inuyasha, with Kagome clinging to his back, were running into the forest with Shippo and Sango on their trail, riding Kilala. Kagome concentrated on trying to find the shard.

She pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder, "Somewhere over there, in that direction!"

"I'm on it!" He simply replied.

They flew past a river when Kagome yelled, "STOP!"

The boys and Kilala came to a screeching halt, and Inuyasha set Kagome down.

She looked around, "It's somewhere nearby!" She reported.

Sango knelt by the river and gasped, "Oh, the poor thing!"

Kagome looked over and saw a terrible sight. A teenage girl, around her age, floating down the river, eyes closed.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried.

The girl's eyes suddenly burst open and stared at the girls. Sango flinched, but Kagome screamed. The strange girl was startled and flailed in the water until she snapped up, coughing and wiping water off her face.

"Why are you screaming?!" She screamed.

"You're in the river!" Kagome yelped.

The girl stared at Kagome, slowly looked down at the river, and back up, "So it would seem." She said simply.

"Uh, WHY?!" Kagome questioned.

She shrugged, "Dunno, felt like it."

She jumped out of the river, brushing water off her shiny, light blue kimono.

"Well, goodbye!" She grinned and turned.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted.

The girl sighed and turned back, "Yes?" she asked impatiently, flipping her short black hair over her shoulders.

Kagome glared, "You have a fragment of the Shikon Jewel around your neck."

The humor disappeared from the girl's face, and her hand flew to a small locket attached to her necklace, "How..?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, "Hand it over, or else."  
She stared at Inuyasha's demon doggie ears, the sides of her mouth twitching.

She looked back at his unamused face and replied, "Alright."

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other in confusion, both sharing a thought; _Well, that was easy. _ She touched the locket and watched their faces grow more and more baffled. She suddenly threw back her head and laughed, "Baaaaaaaaaaka! (AN: Baka=Idiot) Do you really believe I'd give it up that easily?!" She giggled, "Not a chance! I have a feeling your collecting shards as well?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha growled.

She rolled on the balls of her feet, "Tell ya what, if you beat me in a duel, I'll give you the shard, but if I win I get ALL of yours!" She smiled; this was all so simple to her, as if she was playing marbles instead of fighting to the death for an incredible power fragment.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku warned, "Don't do it, she's only human!"

The girl childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you are called Inuyasha?" She collected.

He shrugged, "Yeah, and you are…?"

She took off a big, black bracelet from around her wrist, with a large blue jewel on it in the shape of a water droplet.

She held it above her head and cried, "Water wand!"

Before their eyes, the bracelet's black band stretched out and transformed into a staff, and the jewel flew to the top, stuck, and turned into a big, sharp, icy blade. She twirled the wand and slammed the end on the ground. She grinned at their awe-struck faces.

"I'm Kasumi, a water sorceress!" She winked.

Miroku saw a window of opportunity and ran to her. He knelt in front of her and clasped his hands around hers.

He smiled, "What a lovely name for a lovely maiden, I believe it means, 'victorious beauty'?"

She rolled her eyes, "'Katsumi' means 'victorious beauty'. 'Kasumi means 'mist'. Now if you don't mind." She pulled away her hands.

Inuyasha yanked Miroku by his collar, "Look Miroku, she's picking a fight, so what other choice do I have?"  
"That's the spirit!" Kasumi cheered.

Inuyasha shot a look at her and threw Miroku to the others.

"It's your death bed." He reminded, and unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

She snickered at its thin blade, "Your kidding, right?"

He smirked, "Actually, yes." And the Tetsaiga transformed.

For a second, she could only stare, but she quickly collected herself, "Much better." She said sarcastically. She bounced side to side on her feet, swinging her wand.

"Let's fight!" She grinned.

**Mysti-Reious: AND scene!**

**Kasumi: What?! But we didn't even start the battle!**

**Mysti: It's called ****SUSPENCE**** for the next chapter!  
Kasumi: You know, your stealing this "interview" idea from ****Darkness Revolution.**

**Mysti: Shaddup! We're buds in real life and she said she didn't mind!  
Kasumi: We don't need to know about your personal life, Mysti.**

**Mysti: -pulls out script and changes- Here.**

**Kasumi: -reads script aloud- As Kasumi tries to kill Kagome, Inuyasha raises the Tetsaiga and slices Kasumi right down…the…middle. -gulp- I-I'll be good Mysti! Please change it!**

**Mysti: -erases page-**

**Inuyasha: Wait, why am I protecting Kagome?!**

**Mysti: 'Cuz you always do! Plus, you guys eventually end up together.**

**Inuyasha: -blush- W-whaat?! I mean, ah! Gross!**

**Kagome: Why you…SIT!**

**Inuyasha: -crash- OW! That's why!**

**Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit boy! **

**Mysti: Ahhhhh! Thank God I don't own Inuyasha! Save yourself! And R&R!**

**KAGOME: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysti-Reious: Whoa, people are actually reading my stories?! AND reviewing?! AWESOOOOME!**

**Sango: (sweatdrop) Okaaay? So…how many people need to review for the next chapter?**

**Mysti: Hmm… Let's say…five? But if about a week passes and I get less than five, I guess I'll just post it.**

**Sango: But you still want the reviews?  
**

**Mysti: Of course!**

**Sango: Alright, Mysti doesn't own Inuyasha, so R&R!**

**Mysti: Sweet Possum, this one's for you!**

Chapter 3:

Bloody Battle

Kagome couldn't figure this girl out. All of a sudden, she's teasing, then scared for a second, then laughs it off. It was so strange!

Inuyasha groaned, "Can we just fight already?!"

Kasumi stopped bouncing and pointed her wand in the air.

"Arctic Ice!" She cried, and a gust of wind shot out of the wand, froze, and formed a huge jungle-gym like structure in the air.

She climbed at an amazing speed that in less than a second, she was all the way at the top, watching them. Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga at the ice, but it didn't break.

"What…It should've shattered!" Inuyasha murmured.

Kasumi laughed, "You'll have to try harder! You're only a puppy!"

NOW Inuyasha was pissed. He charged towards her, trying to climb the icy structure but slipped multiple times. Kasumi watched in amusement, balancing her wand on her hand.

"Use your claws!" She teased.

"Why you!" he growled, trying to get up, which only made her laugh.

An arrow flew at Kasumi and pierced her shoulder. She screeched out in pain and clung to her post, trying not to fall. She looked up and saw Kagome out in the field, her bow shaking.

"FOUL!" Kasumi yelled, "Two against one isn't fair!"

Inuyasha turned, "Kagome, stay outta this!"

Kagome frowned, "Well excuuuse me for trying to help!"

Meanwhile, Kasumi had both her hands on the arrow, trying to pull it out.

Kagome warned, "I wouldn't do that!"  
When all of a sudden, the arrow glowed purple and pushed Kasumi off her statue. She plummeted to the ground, and as soon as her body touched Mother Earth, her playground dissolved back into water.

She struggled to sit up, "You'll pay for that! I think I know just what to do…"  
She pointed the wand at Inuyasha, "Flaming Fury!"  
Hot water burned Inuyasha, making it far too painful too move.

"Evil witch!" he barked.

"Tsunami!" She threw a wave at him, and kept adding more, "Mysterious Mist!"

Everything was cloaked in a dark cloud, causing panic. Being the controller of the mist, Kasumi was the only who could see. She quickly got up, ignoring the pains and aches in her bones, and charged Inuyasha. With the blade of the wand, she sliced deep into his arm. He threw back his head and howled from the pain and the mist disappeared. Everyone gasped at the sight of Inuyasha, flat on the ground, with Kasumi's blade still wedged in his arm. She yanked out her wand and gathered water at her fingertips. The water stretched out into a long line.

"Water whip." She said with a devilish, cold-hearted smile. She slapped and whipped Inuyasha senselessly, listening to him yell, suffering greatly.

"Stop right there!"  
Everyone stared at Kagome, who was aiming an arrow at Kasumi, "You stop hurting my friend or else I'll shoot you! It'll be FAR worse than last time, I promise!"

Kasumi surprised everyone by yelling, "Then shoot me!"

Kagome was startled, but fired. The arrow raced at the sorceress, but when it got close, Kasumi smacked it with her water whip, changing the course to Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome cried out, but it was too late; the arrow pinned Inuyasha's torn arm to the soil.

"ARRRRRGH!" He yelled.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!" Kagome screamed.

"It's the end of the line for you, demon-dog." Kasumi sneered.

**Kasumi: Yaaaay! I get to kill Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: YOU WISH!**

**Mysti-Reious: Jeebus you two! Can't you just get along?!?!**

**Inuyasha: Nope.**

**Kasumi: Sorry!**

**Mysti: Fine, I don't care. I don't own Inuyasha, R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mysti-Reious: Hello! It's me again! (Please hold you applause)**

**Inuyasha: Yeah right, applause…**

**Mysti: EXCUSE ME?  
Inuyasha: Oh, nothing…**

**Mysti: You better hope not, I could kill you if I wanted to.**

**Inuyasha: But you don't.**

**Mysti: But I could.**

**Inuyasha: But you **_**won't**_**.**

**Mysti: Whatever, I don't own Inuyasha, R&R!**

Chapter 4: 

Til Death Do Us Part

Kasumi approached her helpless victim, ready for the kill. She put up her hand and caught another one of Kagome's arrows.

"Enough with the freaking arrows!" She scolded.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quickly thought up a plan while Kagome thought, _There must be some weak link in her, but where? _Meanwhile, the others started to attack. Sango tossed her Hirakotsu, but Kasumi hit it with her whip, making a crack in the structure, throwing the huge boomerang off balance. Shippo tried:

"Fox Fire!" and threw little flames at her. Kasumi rolled her eyes and simply put out the flames with her water whip. Shippo pouted, but Miroku stood in front of him and removed the prayer beads from around his right hand,

"Wind Tunnel!" Kasumi used her wand to create huge icebergs that were sucked into his hand. He quickly covered his hand with his beads,

"She plugged up the Wind Tunnel!" He reported.

"It's like she's one step ahead of us…" Sango murmured.

Shippo nodded, "How could she know all of our powers and weapons though?"

Kagome was infuriated. This girl had badly injured Inuyasha, and she wouldn't let

Kasumi take the jewel shards. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, lying on the floor in his own

blood.

"Kasumi did you," she choked back a sob, "kill him?" Kasumi blinked and looked at the too still half-demon,

"I don't hear breathing…" she murmured. Kagome's tears rolled down her face, burning with anger. She felt a flood of emotions; anger, loss, grief, revenge, worry, fright, and, burning the strongest, uttermost care for Inuyasha. Kagome blinked through her tears and glared at her new worst enemy, but Kasumi's face caught her off guard. She was staring at the floor, grief and regret dancing across her face, her eyes were shaking, and her knuckles were white from holding her wand so tightly. A single tear dropped to the ground with a sad, musical, splash.

"It wasn't supposed to come to this." She whispered, falling to her knees. She took a shaky breath. "I never wanted to be a killer." She sobbed to herself, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She looked up and noticed all eyes were on her. She got up and put on a normal face, "A…a moment of grief." She quickly lied, "But now I'm ready for my reward." She held out her hand, "The shard."

Everyone could see through her, she was full of remorse.

"Give it to me!" She shrieked, raising her water whip high above her head, and she pulled it down at Kagome who screamed in panic. Hearing Kagome in trouble, our favorite half-demon fought off death and came to the rescue, pulling out Tetsaiga and cutting the sorceress' back, but not deep enough to kill her. Kasumi lost her concentration from the pain in her back, and the whip returned to water, harmlessly splashing Kagome. Kasumi finally collapsed, focusing on the pain.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped. He weighed his sword on his shoulder and smiled weakly. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, surprising him. _Is she going to hug me or something? _He thought, a hint of red spreading across his face. Instead, Kagome fell to her knees next to Kasumi, lifting her head, "What have you done, Inuyasha?!"

He was puzzled, since he was unconscious when Kasumi grieved over what she had done to him, "What? Didn't she try to kill you…?"

Kagome sighed, "She was confused, and she never meant to wound you so badly!"

"Oh, so should I be THANKING her?!"

"No, but you didn't have to kill her!"

Inuyasha looked down and sure enough, she was drenched in blood, dying.

**Mysti-Reious: How do you like THAT?!**

**Kasumi: You promised that Inuyasha wouldn't kill me!  
Inuyasha: I make no promises!**

**Mysti: I don't own Inuyasha, only Kasumi!**

**Kasumi: You don't own me!  
Mysti: Oh yes I do! Push-ups! 20! GO!**

**Kasumi; Ha, like I'd really—**

**Mysti: NOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Kasumi: Ah! -falls down and pushes up- 1! 2! 3! 4!**

**Mysti: Don't forget to R&R! FAAAASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysti-Reious: 'Ello, love! Welcome back!**

**Miroku: So we're "loves", hm? Well then, I accept! **

**Mysti: EH?!**

**Miroku: ****IF**** you bear my child. –takes hand and kneels-**

**Mysti: Okay, a couple of things wrong with that; 1. NO ONE will bear your child, 2. When I said "love", I MEANT IN A FRIENDLY BRITISH WAY! **

**Miroku: …Is that a "no" then?**

**Mysti: A little help, please?  
Sango: HIRAKOTSU! -pounds the monk- Why you flirting CHEAT!!!!**

**Miroku: Ahhhhh! **

**Mysti: (Sweatdrop) Uh, I don't…own Inuyasha…R…&R? **

Chapter 5:  
All Together Now!

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing over Kasumi being good or bad while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo talked quietly,

"I think she's evil." Sango proclaimed.

"How? She regretted hurting Inuyasha, remember?" Miroku reminded.

Shippo threw his hands in the air, "The poor girl is DYING! Can we talk about this LATER?!" Sadly, no one heard him, so he sat cross-legged on the ground and simply listened. Kasumi slowly sat up, holding her sides together, as if she was keeping her back from splitting open. She looked up at Kagome with wide eyes. The priestess easily read her face, _She's shocked that I'm helping her, after she tried to kill Inuyasha to hurt __me_, Kagome thought, she bent down her head to Kasumi's and murmured,

"It's not your fault."

Kasumi looked away, still feeling ashamed of herself. Inuyasha, on the other hand was still confused about everything,

"Kagome, why are you helping her?!"

She glared at him, "Because I am! JEEZ! If you weren't so injured I'd have you S-I-T!" Inuyasha wrote with his finger in the air, trying to understand what Kagome had spelt (Baka), when suddenly everyone's, but Kagome's, head whipped to the west.

"You sense it too?" Kasumi whispered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered, "A whole mess of demons."

Kasumi suddenly understood, "You all must leave!" She cried. Everyone stared at her.

She hung her head, "Sorceress blood is…like a rare wine, I suppose, to demons; once they drink it, they become a bit more powerful." She quickly explained, "If you're still here by the time they devour my flesh, they will attack you with their new strength!"

"We can't just leave you to die, Kasumi!" Kagome snapped.

"You're badly hurt." Inuyasha agreed.

"But before you said…" Kasumi started.

"I know what I said before, but we won't leave you." Inuyasha cut off.

Kasumi sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." She ripped the locket from her neck and handed it to Inuyasha, "If you value your life, you'll take this and leave me for death." Inuyasha looked down at the locket then snatched up Kasumi, swiftly but gently, "Just shut up and let us save you!" Kasumi was speechless as Sango called, "Kilala!" The two-tailed cat transformed into a huge demon and everyone climbed on her. As they soared through the sky, Inuyasha's arms grew tired; he still had a deep gash in his arm, and put Kasumi on his lap. Kagome, sitting in front of them, looked suspiciously over her shoulder, but when Inuyasha looked up at her she turned forward again. He snickered to himself; _She's obviously jealous_, He thought. He was amused by this; _How could I make her even __more__ jealous_, he teased in his head. He took off his top shirt, the red one layered over his white shirt, and gently wrapped it around Kasumi.

"You're bleeding pretty badly, does this help?" He tried hard not to laugh.

"Um…yes, thank you." She replied, confused by his sudden hospitality. Inuyasha could almost see Kagome bursting into flames, but so could Kasumi. She examined Inuyasha's smug face and chuckled quietly. He looked down at her and she smirked as she quickly figured him out. He quickly became interested in the scenery, but his face was quickly turning bright red. To avoid Kasumi's gaze, he looked over his shoulder,

"Uh, guys? Slight problem…" They all turned and saw the demons they had sensed, but there was even more.

"It looks like they brought company." Miroku uneasily said.

"They're gaining! They'll catch us in no time!" Sango gulped nervously.

"No problem." Kasumi lifted her hand weakly and flicked her fingers, "Mysterious Mist!" Everyone else screamed,

"I can't see!"

"We're gonna crash!"

"Kilala! Look out!"

Kasumi laughed, "Just open your eyes!" They looked cautiously and were shocked to find that they could still see.

"Kasumi, I don't think you're mist worked." Shippo said doubtfully.

She grinned, "Yes it did, look!" She pointed behind them and, sure enough, the demons thrashed around in the sky, screeching and crashing into one another as they tried to see.

"What makes my mist so mysterious is that I choose who is blinded by it." She chuckled, but cringed. "It takes a bit of energy and I might be able to hold it for a bit."

"Just a little longer! We're almost there!" Kagome cried.

"I-I'm sorry." And Kasumi passed out from exhaustion.

"We're too far for them to find us." Sango sighed with relief.

"The resort is coming up, we'll be okay." Miroku reported.

**Kasumi: So, Inuyasha, why were you trying to make Kagome jealous?**

**Inuyasha: Whatcha talkin' 'bout?**

**Kasumi: -glare-**

**Inuyasha: Fine, because, I dunno, she's kinda cute when she's mad…-sigh-**

**Kagome: -Just now walks in- Hey guys! What're you talking about?**

**Kasumi: **_**Well**_**, about…**

**Inuyasha: -slaps hand over her mouth-**

**Kasumi: Mmh-hmm! Mm-Mmhm! **

**Kagome: Uh, okay…?  
Inuyasha: It's nothing! It's nothing!**

**Kagome: Well, things are getting weird, that's my cue to go. -leaves-  
Inuyasha: -releases Kasumi- What was that about?!  
Kasumi: Puh-LEEZE! You gotta tell her eventually!**

**Inuyasha: Maybe, but not anytime SOON.**

**Kasumi: Ugh! Thank goodness Mysti-Reious doesn't own you! You're a real pain!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT was that?!  
Kasumi: -rolls eyes- R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mysti-Reious: Hello. Welcome to Mysti-Reious' Story: Kasumi the Water Sorceress. To read the story, press 1. To rate the story, press 2. To complain about the story, GET LOST!**

**Kasumi: Wow…**

**Mysti: Yeah, I know…heh heh. I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Kasumi: But this story's pretty good, so you should R&R!  
Mysti: Wait a minute, PRETTY good?!?!**

**Kasumi: Don't flatter yourself.**

Chapter 6:

Love Triangles?!

Back at the resort, the group had a beautiful little hut near the resort's river. Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha all sat outside the hut, not allowed to go in. Shippo and Inuyasha didn't really care, but Miroku, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth anxiously. Inside the hut, Kasumi, still unconscious, was lying on her stomach, her kimono shimmied down to her waist while Kagome and Sango examined the huge slash in her back. They carefully wrapped a huge gauze around her, and then, very carefully, pinned the top together.

"I think that's the best we can do." Sango sighed. They pulled up her kimono and gently flipped her onto her back. Kagome gently shook her good shoulder, "Kasumi?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she snapped forward and yelped, "Ow!" and lay back again.

"Be careful!" Kagome hissed, "You'll open your wound again!" Kasumi sighed, "Sorry, sorry." She carefully sat up, looked at the girls, and smiled, "Thank you so much for your help." They returned the smile, "No problem." They said together. Kasumi's eyes grew wide and she turned towards the entrance. "Is there…a river nearby?" Sango nodded, "Right outside, actually." That was enough for Kasumi; she cautiously stood up, but her head spun and she leaned against the wall trying to catch her balance.

"You've lost a lot of blood, you should lie down!" Kagome warned. Kasumi jogged in place, punched the air, and grinned, "I feel fine! Don't worry!" With that she ran out of the hut, surprising the boys.

"Where does she think she's going?" Shippo blinked.

"I don't know, but I better go find out." Miroku eagerly started to run after her, but was stopped by Inuyasha, "Oh no you don't! The last thing we need is for her to freak out about a perverted monk!" Miroku glared, "Okay, you go!" Inuyasha blinked, "Uh…Okay fine! I'll go!" He stormed off and yelled over his shoulder, "Miroku, watch the girls! Shippo, watch Miroku!" The smug grin on Miroku's face disappeared. Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder, "You better behave!" He scolded, "Don't make me get Inuyasha!" Defeated, Miroku sulked into the hut. Inuyasha snuck up behind Kasumi, making sure she was okay. She sat near the river, sticking her fingers into the water, and waving it in front of her. The water transformed into different shapes and designs and Kasumi studied it.

"Would you like to join me, Inuyasha?" She said without looking. Inuyasha was startled, but sat down next to her. He tucked his hands into his sleeves, "What are you doing?"

"Studying the water." She shrugged, "Making sure it's clean." She formed a sphere of pure, clean water in her hand, "Please, stay quiet. I need to concentrate." She put the sphere down her collar, and she cringed as she made the water sink into her cuts and wounds. Inuyasha was a bit nervous while watching her; she seemed to be in a lot of pain as she did this. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and relaxed all her muscles. She rubbed her shoulders, "Much better." Inuyasha stared blankly, "Uh…What did you do?" Kasumi laughed, "I healed my wound a little." Her face suddenly turned serious, "Inuyasha, do you still have the scars I gave you?" He didn't like where this was going,

"Yeah…"

"Would you like me to heal you?"  
He tugged at his sleeves, "I'm…not so sure about this…"

Kasumi grinned, "Don't tell me you're _scared_!"

"No way!" He snapped, "It's just that I don't know if I can trust you, that's all!"

"Good, be careful about who you trust. Besides, even if you don't trust me, it sure would lift my conscious if I healed you, after what I did."  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine." He took off his shirts and put them in

his lap. Kasumi carefully held out his arm, examining the huge gash that she had given him not so long ago. With her other hand, she created another sphere of water.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Coward." She muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing." Kasumi dropped the water into his cut. With her free hand, she waved her fingers, spreading the water through the cut. The wound suddenly scabbed over, something it shouldn't have done for a few days, even for a half-demon. She gently dropped his arm,

"How do you feel?" She asked nervously.

Inuyasha flexed out his arm, "It feels great! Much better!" Kasumi smiled and examined his chest. She gently traced the scars, checking how bad they were. Kagome, with perfect timing, stepped out of the hut to see what was taking those two so long. She saw them not so far and was shocked; Inuyasha was bare-chested and sitting face-to-face with Kasumi! They were both looking down at her hands, which happened to be placed on Inuyasha's chest! _Oh. My. GOD! _Kagome thought, _Don't tell me they fell in love! This can't be happening! Oh man, as if competing with Kikyo wasn't bad enough! _Kagome whirled around and stormed into the hut, stomping her feet against the stairs. The two by the river looked up, both clueless.

"Was that Kagome?" Kasumi frowned.

"I think so. What's she so steamed about now?" They looked back at Kasumi's hands as she traced the last scar, and it quickly dissolved at her touch.

Kasumi nodded and pulled her hands back, "I think that's the last of 'em."

Inuyasha pulled on his shirts, "Thanks."

"You shouldn't thank me; I'm the one who hurt you in the first place." She looked away.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that most villains run away after a fight, not stick around to make sure the person's okay." He smirked.

Kasumi looked back at him and smiled, "I guess I'm not such a great villain." 

"Ya think?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kasumi laughed, "This is all 'same old, same old' to you, huh?"

"Pretty much." They grinned, actually enjoying themselves.

**Mysti-Reious: What? You thought they'd **_**kiss **_**or something?! GAH! What would become of Inu-Kag?! The horror! I'll let you in on a secret: it's a FAKE love triangle! Inuyasha likes Kagome (AND Kikyo), Kagome likes Inuyasha but thinks he fell in love with Kasumi, who has absolutely no clue about what she's gotten herself into! Even I barely know what's going on! And I'm the author! This is INSANE!  
Miroku: Tel me about it…**

**Mysti: Yeah…I have WAY to much time on my hands. I should get a boyfriend or something.**

**Miroku: Well well, look no further. -clasps Mysti's hands and kneels-**

**Mysti: A little HELP, please?!**

**Sango: HIRAKOTSU! -CRASH-**

**Mysti: Yeah, I'll get back to you on that. -high fives Sango- I don't own Inuyasha! **

**Sango: R&R! And **_**where **_**do you think you're going Miroku?**

**Miroku: -trying to crawl away- Um…Ah… -gulp- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mysti-Reious: Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh! I haven't put up a chapter for a few MONTHS!!!!!! GAH I HATE MYSELF!!!!!!! Gomen-nasai!!!!!! I've been caught up in semester exams, winter break, Christmas, New Years…….. -Sigh- Yeah you get the point, right? Anyways, to make it up, I'm going on CHAPTER UPLOAD FRENZY!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna put up a TON more chapters to make up for lost time, so I don't own Inuyasha, R&R! HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 7:

All You Need Is Love!

Kasumi and Inuyasha walked into the hut side by side, talking and laughing like present-day teens. They joined the others around the cooking pot.

"What's for lunch?" They asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Kagome tried to ignore them by turning back to the pot. Kasumi leaned towards Inuyasha,

"Is she a good cook?" She whispered.

He shrugged, "She makes good ninja food." He whispered back. She tilted her head to the side, so to explain, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and pulled out a small covered cup of noodles. He offered the bowl to Kasumi and she turned it over and over in her hands. Inuyasha impatiently pulled the cup away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked, "Get some hot water for my ninja food, would ya?"

Kagome whirled around and glared at the bowl in Inuyasha's hand, "Why are you going through my bag?!"

"I wanted to show Kasumi!"  
"I didn't know!" Said the sorceress, ducking her head.

"Whose side are you on?!" The hanyou snapped.

"I don't know! I'm just winging it!"

Inuyasha gave up on her but still wanted the noodles, "Kagome, where's my water?!"

Everyone took a step back as Kagome burst into flames,

"Inuyasha…" She hissed, making him regret his words. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha did a faceplant onto the floor, still holding the bowl above his head, "Careful! Don't spill it!!"  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"

By now the Inuyasha-sized crater was deep but, somehow, he managed to keep the ramen in the cup. Kagome charged out of the hut without a word. Everyone stared after her as Inuyasha crawled out of his hole, unamused. He sat down as if nothing happened and peeled off the lid on his prize.

"Hey Kasumi, could you use your powers to make some hot water?" He asked.

Kasumi turned around, water boiling at the end of her fingertips. She flicked her wrist at him and the water hit him dead-on in the face. He yelped and fell back, spilling the contents of his precious ninja food all over himself.

"You missed the bowl!" He cried angrily.

"Wasn't aiming for the bowl." And Kasumi dashed off after Kagome.

"WASTED!" Inuyasha groaned.

Shippo shook his head, "Drama queen." He muttered. Sadly, he forgot the "drama queen" had very good hearing, and so the small fox demon ended up with a big boo-boo on his head.

Outside, Kasumi quietly approached Kagome, who was kneeling next to the river and poking the ground with a stick. Kasumi plopped down next to her and caught a glimpse of a single tear on the Kagome's cheek, which was immediately wiped away by said priestess.

"What?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Whoa, did it just get colder in here?" Kasumi sweatdropped, but it froze and fell to the ground, "Lookit! You FROZE my sweatdrop!" She bent down, picked it up, and looked at the sky, "He was so young!"

The edge of Kagome's lip twitched up for a second before she snapped, "Just tell me why you're here."

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why do _you _care?"

"Ouch."

"Just leave me alone!"

Kasumi froze; this was _definitely _not the same Kagome.

"Oh…okay." Kasumi walked back to the hut, making Kagome regret being so rude. Inside the hut, Inuyasha was picking noodles off of his kimono and his hair, Sango and Shippo played with Kilala, and Miroku was messing with his prayer beads. Everything was so…calm! Kasumi came to her senses and snapped,

"Baka Inuyasha! You're so selfish!"  
He looked up, picked a noodle from his shoulder, and held it out, "Want this one?" He asked innocently.

"You're playing with noodles at a time like this?!"  
"A time like what?"

"Kagome's upset!"

"Upset?"

"That's what I said! Now go out there and fix it!" She grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and flung him out the door, then casually sat down with everyone else.

Since Inuyasha had been flung out of the hut, he had a hard time keeping his balance and ended up tripping over the stairs.

"Well that's just great." He muttered. Kagome didn't even look at him, so the hanyou walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." He tucked his hands in his sleeves.

"Hi." She huffed.

"So…what's happening?"  
"You should know!" She suddenly jumped up and hovered over him.

"Gah! W-what'd I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! I TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID!"

Inside the hut, everyone was listening, and Kasumi was carefully peeking out from the crack of the door.

"What's happening?" Sango whispered to Kasumi.

"All hell has frozen over." Kasumi whispered back.

Back outside, Kagome was on a rampage.

"What's the matter with you?! Things couldn't be more OBVIOUS! Do you need a billboard?!"

"What are you talking about?! What's so obvious?!"  
"I'm talking about you and Kasumi falling in love!"

"Say WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I saw you guys by the river being all perverted and you being all bare-chested. Sikko."

Inuyasha scratched his head, trying to remember, when a thought hit him. He jumped up and yelled,

"I wasn't doing anything freaky!**(1)** She was only healing my wounds! She was apologizing for hurting me when we fought, so she healed me! So just calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM TOTALLY CALM!"

"If you're so calm then why are you biting my head off?!"

"SI-"  
"And don't try to 'sit' me! Just listen**(2)**: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KASUMI! GOT THAT?!"

Kagome gave him a death glare, fury bubbling up inside her, but then she broke into tears and senselessly started to sissy punch his chest.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"K-Kagome! You-you don't…" He was torn apart, but he tried to shake it off, "Kagome! Kagome, stop! Kagome! KAGOME!" He grabbed her wrists, "Just WHAT are you trying to do?!"

"Let me GO!" She sobbed angrily, trying to pull away.

"Not until you tell me what you're trying to accomplish here!"

"Just LET GO!" She bawled. Inuyasha's jaw clenched; it hurt deeply to see Kagome cry. _What do I do?!_, he thought, _What __can__ I do?!_ The little voice in his head took over and let go of Kagome, only to pull her into a hug.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset." He found himself saying.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha realized he was trembling, and said

"You know, that really hurt."

"What? Me punching you? I didn't do it that hard-"

"No I mean you said…you hate me."

"Oh, that."  
"Yeah, THAT."

"Sorry…I'm so sorry Inuyasha. For everything."

Inside the hut, the hidden audience went:  
"Awwwwww!"

**Mysti-Reious: That took longer than I thought, I think this is my longest chapter so far. Okay, inference time!  
(1) "I wasn't doing anything freaky!" Anyone spot that? It's from "Ouran High School Host Club", when the twins called Tamaki a "nasty pervert." Lol XD **

**(2) "Sangoscourage" wrote a review saying: "For once, I hope she [Kagome] doesn't sit him and listen to reason! Inuyasha should take a stand against her jealousy, for once and quickly explain things angrily." Did you like it? I don't own Inuyasha, R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mysti-Reious: CHAPTER UPLOAD FRENZY STARTED! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! R&R! **

Chapter 8:

Taken

In the hut, Miroku and Kasumi argued about going outside.

"I want to know what they're doing!" Miroku said innocently.

"Give them some privacy!" Kasumi hissed. Miroku grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, "Be right back!"

"Oh no you don't!" She pushed him to the ground, but he didn't let go of her, so she fell with him.

She hovered over him, "Don't go outside!"

"What are they doing?" He exclaimed.

"They're making up! Give them some time!" Speaking of which, Kagome and Inuyasha came in and saw the two on the floor.

Kagome's jaw fell open, "Oh…my…" Miroku and Kasumi looked up, then back to each other. Miroku smirked, reached up and grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her closer. His plan ultimately failed, however, when Kasumi lept away instinctively, bent down, picked the monk up by his hair, and slapped him across the face. She then turned to Kagome and whispered,

"He wanted to go outside, so I kinda tackled him." They both giggled and Kasumi sighed, "I'm gonna go take a walk, be back later!" She jumped out of the hut and ran along the river until she reached the forest. She stopped for a split second to think, then ran through until she was satisfied. A few minutes later, she came to a clearing and looked around. She knew she was lost and tried to piece together an escape plan, when the bushes rustling behind her made her lose focus.

"Who's there?" She called out confidently, "Show yourself!"  
Inuyasha stepped out, "Oh, there you are."

"Here I am!" Kasumi grinned, "Now you hide and I seek!"

Inuyasha chuckled and stepped out of the bush, "Can I talk to you?"  
Kasumi sat down on a log, "Sure, what's up?" He sat down next to her and looked

up at the sky, then slowly brought his gaze to hers, "I know about your past."

Kasumi slowly took that in before answering: "How much, exactly?"

"You grew up in an uncharted, small village. You had a normal life living with your grandmother until she taught you about water working. She was a master and taught you everything she knew. A demon attacked your village, destroying everything and killing everyone. You were wounded, but lived." He studied her horrified face before continuing, "The demon was after a piece of the Shikon Jewel. Knowing this you planned to collect all the pieces and hide them away so it couldn't be used for evil. You set off alone, almost dying multiple times. You never gave up though."

"How…how do you know this?" Kasumi asked.

"I was there." He smiled, "I destroyed your village."

She leaned away from him, "What?" She whispered.

"Your village was an easy kill, no effort needed. That dear grandmother of yours was no master, just an empty shell that shattered in my hand." He cackled.

"You…you monster!" She screamed, charging at him with her water wand. He didn't move until she was an inch away, and then slashed at her arm with his claws. She fell to the floor; since she had lost a lot of blood and had not recovered, she started feeling faint.

"Monster…" She whispered before fainting. Inuyasha picked her up and chuckled, "Easy as that old hag." Kasumi's carrier transformed into the cold-blooded killer, Naraku. He ran to his castle and entered the back door silently. He put Kasumi on the ground while Kagura came up behind.

"What's this?" She asked, "A trophy for the mantle?"

"Even better; bait for Inuyasha." Naraku pulled out a Shikon Shard from his pocket and pressed it into Kasumi's cut.

"That wench of Inuyasha will easily see that!" Kagura snapped.

Naraku pulled out the shard and grabbed a knife from the table. He made a clean, shallow cut at Kasumi's neck, just below her hairline. He placed the shard and said sarcastically, "Better?"

Kagura shrugged, "Disguise is everything, you, of all people, should know." He ignored her and Kasumi started to stir. Naraku transformed into the prince and Kagura disappeared into the corner.

Kasumi sat up and groaned, "Where am I?"

"You are at my castle," Naraku smiled with false sincerity, "I noticed you were injured and brought you here. Once you heal, I will help you track and kill that half-breed, Inuyasha."

Kasumi looked at him with her forehead in her hand, confused at first, until the Jewel Shard snapped her into place. With her eyes glazed over, she said in a far away voice, "Yes, master."

**Mysti-Reious: Noooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Kasumi: Why are ****you** **freaking out? You know how this ends!  
Mysti: Dramatic effect. KYAAAAAAA!**

**Kasumi: (Sweatdrop) Mysti-Reious doesn't own Inuyasha, R she has nothing better to do.**

**Mysti: HEY! Don't be mean!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mysti-Reious: Hey…it's me. Guess I didn't fall off the face of the earth after all! (Crowd in the back of my head goes 'DANG IT!') Yeah I've been super busy with stuff, so I haven't put up a chapter in FOREVER! (Has it really been 8 MONTHS?) Plus, I only have, like, 4 chapters left… ^^; So I'll try to put it ALL up (For reals this time) because SOME PEOPLE are NAGGING ME into finishing the story. (*COUGH* Darkness Revolution -_- ) (Aw, you know I love you, DR! x3) **

**So here we go! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! R&R! **

Chapter 9: 

Don't Trust Me

Kagome walked to the edge of the forest, "Why hasn't Kasumi returned?" She turned around, "Inuyasha, what if she's lost?"

"Then I guess we have to go after her." The half-demon pulled her onto his back and called to the others, "C'mon! Search party to find Kasumi!" They all dashed into the forest.

After a few minutes of calling out endlessly, they finally found her in the middle of the forest, sitting in a tree.

"KASUMI!" They yelled together.

The sorceress was so startled; she almost fell out of the tree. She gripped the branch before she could fall, and then jumped down. She grinned at them all, "I'm so glad you found me! I got lost!" She laughed carelessly, then reached down to take off her bracelet. She transformed the bracelet into her wand, and took a few steps back.

"You know," she tilted her head, "I learned something from this experience, though."  
"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Actually, I learned it from you, Inuyasha."  
"Me? What'd I do?"

"I learned not to trust any one." She chuckled.

"What're you goin' on about?"

She pointed the wand at him, "Don't trust me1" She charged at them and swung at their heads. They all ducked and watched the blade fly over their heads, barely missing them.

"Kasumi, what're you doing?" Miroku yelled.

"How does it feel to be betrayed?" She turned to the hanyou, "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?"

He froze, she sounded…like Kikyo! Kasumi saw him off guard and thought, _The Prince was right, saying 'Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?' caught him by surprise! Now's my chance to attack! _

She pointed her wand straight at him, "Die, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha had a flashback to when Kikyo, really Naraku, tried to shoot him with an arrow and yelled the same thing, "Die, Inuyasha!" He couldn't fight herm it was like fighting Kikyo!

Kasumi ran at him, wand high over her head. Inuyasha couldn't move or use Tetsaiga; he was still to overcome with shock. Kasumi swung from right to left in one hard swing. Seconds away from making hanyou ham, Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" and forced Inuyasha to dodge by lying flat on the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and yelled, "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours! Why are you just standing there, you moron! She's gone insane… Quick! Dodge!"

Inuyasha whirled around to see Kasumi preparing to strike again, this time straight down so Inuyasha couldn't dodge by sitting. Kagome charged at him and pushed him out of the way. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As he flew in the other direction, Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome being stabbed in the back with the blade, her eyes growing wide as she felt the pain. As soon as the blade cut skin, everything returned to normal speed and Inuyasha fell down. He whirled around to look at Kagome as she fell dramatically to her knees and dropped onto her stomach without moving.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha choked. When she didn't move, he glared up at Kasumi, _How…dare you hurt Kagome! It's the end of the line for you. _He scooped up Kagome and ran back to the others, "Watch her, and I'll take care of the Wicked Water Witch of the West!" He growled and drew Tetsaiga, then charged at Kasumi.

**Mysti-Reious: Huh…looks short… anyways sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been busy… to tell you the truth I finished this chapter months ago, but never uploaded it…eheheh DON'T KILL MEEEE! So I don't own Inuyasha, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mysti-Reious: I have to finish this! Man I've been really lazy…**

**Kasumi: Nah, just really busy.**

**Mysti: QUIET! YOU'RE EVIL NOW! –Hits with paper fan-**

**Kasumi: -Ouch- Hey wait, did you have that before?**

**Mysti: I don't own Inuyasha, R&R!**

Chapter 10:

The Truth Will Set You Free

Inuyasha swung his sword at Kasumi, but each time she swiftly yet gracefully dodged.

He swung again and yelled, "Why are you doing this, Kasumi? After all we've done for you!"

She scurried up a tree and lept down, aiming for his head. Halfway down her eyes grew wide and she swung her wand into a tree. As she landed, she tried to remove her unwilling hand from the wand, but to the others it looked like she was trying to free her weapon.

She quickly turned around and yelled, "I'm not doing this, there's a jewel shard in my neck controlling me! Please, I don't want to hurt any of you! I don't want to fight!" She tried to pull her hand off, but she suddenly doubled over and gasped. She slowly stood straight again and chuckled darkly. Inuyasha could see the fear in her eyes though, and chose to take the risk. He tackled her and clawed at her neck, ignoring her screams, trying to find the jewel shard without Kagome's help. He quickly found it and ripped it from her flesh, making the sorceress snap forward.

She sat up and broke out in tears as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt any of you! This strange man, he forced the shard into my neck and made me fight!"

Their friends crowded around, carefully bringing the unconscious Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kasumi screamed. She ran to her side and put her hands on either side of her face, examining her. "We have to get her out of here, now!"

A figure fell from the sky and landed in front of the group, "Oh Kasumi, I give you a chance for revenge, and you choose to turn on me?"

"Naraku!" Sango growled. "Figures it was you behind all of this!"

"I was never on your side." Kasumi snapped, "You used the jewel shard to make me believe that Inuyasha was my enemy!"

"Hmm, that may be true, but I never lied about killing your village. It was far too easy."

Kasumi caught her breath and clenched her fists, "Get back." She growled to her friends.

The sorceress lept into the air and spun her wand high above her head, making the blade glow bright blue. Water was extracted from clouds, plants, rivers, anything within the region and was magnetically drawn to her. The water formed a snake-like structure and curled around her, lifting her into the air. Dark clouds formed over the sky as Kasumi lifted the water into her hands and closed her eyes. Naraku transformed into his demon form back on the ground and waited for the fight. Kasumi's eyes snapped open and huge blue beams of light shot into the clouds, summoning a single cloud into the water in her hands. The water and cloud merged together and transformed into a long, murderous water snake. It hissed at Naraku and bared its long fangs made of ice. Kasumi looked down at the monkey man, with her eyes glazed over with the blue light. The snake wrapped around her wand and she pointed it at the murder.

She said in a voice that sounded like three Kasumi's talking at once: "MIZU HEBI SUTO! (Water Snake Strike!)" The snake lashed out at Naraku at a blinding speed and ripped him into shreds. When the deed was done and the scene cleared up, there were tentacle parts, cloth, and a wooden statue lying in a heap.

Inuyasha picked up the statue and crushed it in his hands, "Another puppet, when is Naraku gonna stop fooling around and take his punishment honorably?" The snake shot back up into the sky, and all the clouds parted as the water returned to its previous places. Kasumi's eyes lost the blue glow and she started plummeting down to the ground. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha had quickly returned to Kagome before, and that he probably didn't want to leave her side. He quickly ran out and grabbed Kasumi before she hit the earth.

"Don't get any perverted ideas, Miroku!" Shippo warned.

Miroku sweat dropped, "I'm able to control myself when a woman is in trouble."

"That explains why he didn't do anything to Kagome." Sango said.

"That, and he knows I'd kill him if he tried anything." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku ran back, "We must get them back to Lady Kaede's village."

With that, they all ran back to the village.

**Mysti-Reious: Two chapters within one hour? Huh, the guilt is finally setting in.**

**Kasumi: Does that mean you're gonna finish now?**

**Mysti: Mmm… nah! Imma gonna go get a sammich! –Walks away-**

**Kasumi: Finish the story first, and then I'll get you a sandwich!**

**Kagome: I'm unconscious! **

**Inuyasha: Then why are you talking?**

**Kagome: Because I didn't get to say anything in this chapter!**

**Everyone But Kagome: BECAUSE YOU'RE UNCONSIOUS!**

**Kagome: Riiiight….**

**Miroku: Mysti-Reious doesn't own Inuyasha, -Glances to author- BUT she could own me…**

**Mysti: -Throws a sammich in his face that says "R&R!"- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mysti-Reious: ARGHGRGHARGH MUST FINISH STORY!**

**Kasumi: Okay, then just do it!**

**Mysti: Meeeeh don't wanna… Why can't you just type it?**

**Kasumi: You're kidding, right? PLEASE BE KIDDING!**

**Mysti: Quiet! I have to kill someone, -cough- SPOILER -cough-**

**Kasumi: Touch me and die.**

**Mysti: I can't! You're not even- never mind, story time. -GAH-**

**Kasumi: Mysti-Reious doesn't own anything but me, R&R…**

Chapter 11:  
Tears We Shed

As soon as they all reached the village, Kasumi woke up.

"Miroku?" She murmured.

He put his face close to hers, "Yes?" He breathed.

"Put me down, lecher."

The monk quickly complied, and ran for safety behind Sango.

Kasumi weakly chuckled, then walked over to Kagome. She looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Better bring her inside; I don't like that color she's turning."

Inuyasha nodded and dashed for their hut.

Shippo jumped up onto Miroku's head, "Should we come too?"

Kasumi shook her head, "Too many people will be too distracting."

Miroku stroked his chin, "Then why is Inuyasha going?"

The mentioned hanyou glared over his shoulder and growled at the houshi.

Kasumi quickly said, "I'll need him there, in case I need an ingredient or something."

"Right!" Inuyasha nodded, "Plus, I can…run fast…"

Kasumi hung her head, "That too…well bye!" The two and one unconscious ran back to the hut.

The water sorceress stuck her head out, "I'll be busy healing Kagome, so please don't bother me. Shippo, watch Miroku for me, will ya?" She grinned and disappeared again.

"Why do I need to be watched?" Miroku rolled his eyes, "I'm a _monk _for crying out loud." But, because he was Miroku, his hands were elsewhere.

Sango's face exploded red, "Why you no good, son-of-a-"

"Fox fire!"

Inside the hut, Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome on the mat and crouched down next to her. Kasumi grabbed a pot conveniently in the corner and threw ingredients in. She boiled some water and added it to the mix, then sat next to Kagome.

"So, why did you want me here, wench?" Inuyasha said, with his special way with words.

Kasumi side-glanced at him, "Well, I knew that you wouldn't want to leave Kagome's side."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back at Kagome's face.

Kasumi continued, "Because you love her."

The dog toppled over, and jumped back onto his feet, "I don't love Kagome!" He yelled down at the sorceress.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because…I'm pissed!"

"It's love, take it or leave it…"

Inuyasha hesitantly sat back down next to Kagome, and watched the magic.

"She's so cold…" Kasumi murmured, touching the girl's cheek lightly.

A red shirt flew and landed in Kasumi's face.

"GAH! STRIPPER!" She ripped the fabric from her head and wrapped in around Kagome's torso. "Look, if you wanna help, lift up her head so the blood can circulate."

Inuyasha did as he was told, ignoring the stripper comment, and pulled Kagome's head onto his lap.

Kasumi picked up Kagome's pale wrist and gently pressed her finger to it. Her breath caught and her eyes grew wide. She released her hand and felt under the girl's jaw. Everything seemed silent as Kasumi moved from Kagome's jaw to her wrist, and back again.

"N-no pulse." Kasumi whispered, choking back a sob.

"…What?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"She…She doesn't have a pulse!" Kasumi burst into tears and cried into her hands, "She's _gone_!"

"N-no she's not!" The hanyou exclaimed, "You can heal her with your magic water what's-it, right?"

"You absolute _moron_! You can't bring the dead back to life! Only demons have the ability to contact the dead!"  
Inuyasha's mind raced, _We could find Sesshomaru and he could use Tenseiga! _The half-demon raised his nose to the roof and took a deep inhale, _Damn, he's nowhere nearby! If we tried to look for him, we'd be out of time! She'd be gone! _His heart skipped a beat, _Gone…gone…_ The word echoed through his head and he groaned in frustration, "This isn't happening! It's not real!" He scooped up the corpse into his arms, "Wake up! Please, this can't be the end! I…I love you!" He choked, and buried his face into her hair. Kasumi wiped her tears and looked at the sad scene before her, when she saw one of the hanyou's tear hit the floor with a melancholy ring.

"…That's it!" She scrambled to her feet and ran back to her cooking pot, frantically grabbing new items and throwing them in her cauldron. She held out her hand to Inuyasha, and his tears lifted from his face. He looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

Kasumi spread the tears in midair, into a shapeless blob. She studied the form intently, "Let's see …Aramitama (荒魂) Courage, Nigimitama (和魂) Friendship, Kushimitama (奇魂) Wisdom, and Sakimitama (幸魂) Love." She chuckled quietly, "Ironically, the four souls of the Shikon jewel. This is our antidote." She picked up a glass and transformed the tears into normal water and filled the cup. She gently took Kagome from Inuyasha and poured the water down her lifeless throat. She set the cup down, and with her free hand, she flicked her wrist back and forth, healing Kagome's wounds from the inside out. She returned her to the hopeful hanyou, and walked back to her cauldron, throwing in some extra items. Kagome sputtered, and Inuyasha's head snapped back down to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, "Inu..yasha?"

"K-Kagome!" He yanked her into a desperate hug and held her tightly, "Thank Kami, you're okay." He whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" She asked reaching her arms around his neck, making him look at her.

"You…don't remember?" He asked, confused.

"I dunno, I remember getting stabbed in the back…"

"My bad." Kasumi said sheepishly and walked up to the two with a bowl in her hands.

"Wait, Kasumi? But…what happened?"

"Here, drink this." She handed the newborn girl the bowl, "It'll return your strength. And while you're working on that, we'll try to explain…"

**Mysti-Reious: I'm actually almost finished! It's a Christmas miracle!**

**Ryu: It's not Christmas…**

**Mysti: So? That still means I can get presents…right? Oh, this is my first muse, Ryu.**

**Ryu: Hey, how's it goin'? **

**Mysti: Lately, I've had my head in the cloud because all of my muses took a vacation conveniently at the same time.**

**Ryu: Thirteen muses disappearing at the same time isn't "convenient", it's **_**planned**_**.**

**Mysti: That's so hurtful! -sob- Anyways, it's taken me a year to post the entire story, and I'm still not done… It's so pathetic. I got a comment today, asking me to post. I've been meaning to update, so I finally got to! Plus, I lost ALL OF MY CHAPTERS because I got the "new" microsoft word… -sigh- Oh well! I'll definitely finish this week…maybe before December. -shrug- So this chapter's dedicated to WolfWitchKimika-Chan, who reminded me that I haven't finished this story! (OTL)**

**Ryu: (That was quite the monologue…) Only one chapter left, and I'm gonna whip you until you finish. **

**Mysti: Crap, I thought I hid your S&M whip! **

**Ryu: I got a new one! -innocent smile-**

**Mysti: Oh sweet jebus, I don't own any Inuyasha characters, R&R PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mysti-Reious: This is it… the last chapter… I… will… FINISH THIS!**

**Kasumi: Woah man, it's just a story.**

**Mysti: Is it? Or over time, has it become… something more?**

**Kasumi: I dunno, has it?**

**Mysti: Hell, I don't even know. But now I will finish! I don't own anything besides Kasumi! R&R!**

Chapter 12:

I Gotta Go My Own Way

After Kagome had taken the strange concoction and heard the rest of the story, everyone else slowly entered the hut, relieved to see their friend back with the living.

"Man, did I screw up." Kasumi sighed, "I've caused you all so much drama."

Everyone tried to protest, but the sorceress held up a hand.

"Please, don't even start. I'll just go on; I could never stay in one location for too long." She sighed, "Especially a place with so many… reminders of my mistakes."

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, "It's all in the past though! Besides, just about everyone here tried to kill someone else when we first met.

The friends all laughed sheepishly.

Kagome grinned, "But look at us now! We were able to put that all aside to become a great team and really close friends."

Kasumi smiled, "That's nice of you to say, but I… I just don't think I can forgive myself. Not yet, anyways. And another thing; you guys are the ones benefiting from me not sticking around. If I stayed around you would hate me. I tend to be a jerk when I get used to people…" She grinned as if it was something to be proud of.

The group all left the hut to say good bye to their friend. They stood outside, facing the sunset, and Kasumi looked over her shoulder at them, "Well, this is good bye… For now at least."

And with that last thought, the sorceress walked into the sunset.

**Mysti-Reious: Woooow I suck at endings… But now I'm done, yay! Again, I don't own Inuyasha, R&R!**


End file.
